


Fallen Soldier

by skepticallysighing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Crying, M/M, levi's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticallysighing/pseuds/skepticallysighing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin leaned over him, resting his forehead against the elder's, trembling. “I wish you were going to stay. I wish you could just stay with me forever.” He reached down and took his hand tightly.</p><p>A soft smile rested over his lips. He knew for a fact that Armin had never seen that before from him. He wished, in the time being, that he could have done better for the younger blond. His eyes looked into Armin's - and it seemed to peer through the younger's soul; in a better way than normal. “I.. Wish the sa-...same…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Soldier

“L-Levi…?”

Levi's body was on the ground, covered in a pool of his blood. Armin kneeled beside him, gently touching his arm. “No...please no…”

Levi’s lips emitted a pained whimper, which Armin imagined would never come from him. Those sharp blue eyes looked to the ocean blue ones. Armin  looked down, in complete awe at the great soldier brought to the ground. He looked down at the piercing eyes, then pressed a light kiss to the other’s crimson-stained lips. “Y-you'll be alright, right?”

Honestly, Levi didn't mind the light peck to his lips. Even though it pained Levi to speak, he still replied to the blond: “I-... I don't kn-know, Armin. He turned his head to the side as he sputtered up his own blood.

Armin let out a faint gasp, reaching down to touch the crimson blood. “Wh-what do you need? I'll do anything, just please don't leave me!”

An audible swallow was heard from the corporal - probably from holding back the actuality of the pain. “I wh-want yoh-you to fi-ight, Arm...min. Y..- you need to li-live.” It was quite evident by this point that his whole body was trembling.

Armin very quietly held up the corporal's form, holding him close to his chest, not caring that he was soaked in blood now. He was quiet, then he started to let out soft noises, quiet whimpers. “I-I love you. I don't want to live without you.”

Levi’s shaking began to stop as the pain was replaced with a subtle (at first,) numbness. It felt warm - like he was covered in a warm blanket, yet, tingly as well. His composure turned to one of gentleness and sweetness - which had never come to him. Ever. “Je t'aime trop, Armin.”

Armin let out a soft noise and moved his cape to cover both of them, his tears mixing with the blood. “Ti amo più di quanto tu possa mai sapere...Please, don't leave me. Not yet. It's not fair!”

Levi’s overly cold hand reached for Armin's warm one, hoping that would give him some comfort in death. Still, he wasn't afraid - he really wasn't. Being in the survey corps, Levi knew this day would come soon. “I.. I'm tr-rying.”

Armin leaned over him, resting his forehead against the elder's, trembling. “I wish you were going to stay. I wish you could just stay with me forever.” He reached down and took his hand tightly.

A soft smile rested over his lips. He knew for a fact that Armin had never seen that before from him. He wished, in the time being, that he could have done better for the younger blond. His eyes looked into Armin's - and it seemed to peer through the younger's soul; in a better way than normal. “I.. Wish the sa-...same…” His breath gently came to almost a full halt.

Armin smiled back, tears streaking his cheeks in glistening pathways. There was no sadness in him, just an emptiness, a void bigger than the one when he thought Eren had died. He gently stroked the other's hair. “Just...let yourself fall asleep. It hear it's easier that way.”

As if Armin's words were permission for him, a long, heavy breath emitted from him. His piercing blue eyes now turned to a dull grey color. They seemed to be lost of all determination. Their striking demeanor turned soft. His body seemed to go limp, as if he was a dead weight. Armin kept smiling softly, a broken sad smile. His fingers reached up to cold eyes, using his middle and forefinger to pull them shut. He hugged the limp body close to him, then he started to cry uncontrollably.

“I love you...so much...don't leave me…”


End file.
